


The Adventures of Tiny Bilbo and Tiny Thorin

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Not Gandalf's Fault for Once, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by non6ix's tiny!Bilbo and tiny!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by non6ix’s Tiny Bilbo and Tiny Thorin fan art. Galadriel arrives early, picks up some interesting thoughts, and meddles. The result: Thorin and Bilbo are shrunk to about three inches in height and can only act on their natural urges and convey their thoughts in one word. Gandalf isn’t sure whether to be annoyed or delighted by this. Everyone else can’t wait for them to be back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original art that inspired this story here: http://non6ix.tumblr.com/tinymasterpost This masterpost will link you to any image of the tinies you want to see

Galadriel kept to the shadows, which is an easy thing to do when one disguises herself as a servant. The Dwarf continued to glower at the Hobbit, successfully keeping everyone away from him.

 _Beautiful_ , he thought. _Have to get him to go home…too much rides on the quest…can’t be distracted…_

Galadriel tried not to laugh.

The look on his face and the thoughts in his head were completely different. The last time she’d seen someone so conflicted it was her son-in-law and his attempts at not seeming interested in Celebrian.

For some reason, Elrond was convinced Celeborn would murder him at the time.

The Hobbit on the other hand was another matter entirely.

He, too, was like the Dwarf in that the way he looked on the outside concealed how he felt on the inside, but his desires were far less complex than his admirer’s:

_When did we eat last? Where’s the kitchen? How can anyone go this long without eating?!_

Galadriel held the bowl of fruit closer and mumbled under her breath before approaching the strange pair.

“A gift from Lord Elrond,” she said, setting it down.

The Hobbit eyed the apples with interest. The Dwarf glared at her till she left and she hid behind a pillar waiting for them to eat.

“Try it!” The Hobbit urged. “It’s very juicy.”

He pushed the bowl closer to the Dwarf, who finally picked one up begrudgingly. Galadriel grinned and walked away. The next few days should be promising.

#

“Oi! Bilbo? Thorin?” Bofur called. “Where are you?”

“Food?”

Bofur blinked, looking around.

“Food?”

He felt something on his foot and he looked down. Bofur blinked and rubbed his eyes.

 _Nope_ , he thought. _Bilbo’s still tiny_. He knelt and picked Bilbo up as carefully as he would a mouse. He even had mousy cheeks! Bilbo’s lip wobbled.

“Food!” he demanded.

“All right, all right, let’s go find you something to eat,” Bofur said.

“ _MINE!!!_ ”

Something hit him, almost causing him to lose balance. Bofur righted himself—nearly squishing a now very distressed Bilbo—and looked at what was clutching his hat.

It was Thorin.

At least, Bofur _thought_ it was Thorin. The tiny Thorin glared at him and hugged the hat in his small hands.

“Oi! Give that back!” Bofur demanded.

Thorin snarled at him and hid himself in the hat before whisking off down the hall.

“Hey! Get back here you little rodent! STOP THAT HAT!!!” he raced after his hat, tucking Bilbo in his shirt pocket. The hat bumped into a pillar and Bofur grabbed it.

“MINE!!!” Thorin bellowed, though it came out more like a squeak.

Bofur tugged him off and put his hat back on before putting Thorin in his pocket with Bilbo. Thorin and Bilbo poked their heads out and looked around.

“Whoa,” they said.

“Come on, you two,” Bofur sighed. “We’re going to Gandalf.”

“Food?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes, yes, we’ll get you something to eat, Bilbo.”

Thorin climbed out of the pocket and grabbed Bofur’s earring. “Mine.”

Bofur winced as Thorin tugged at the earring. Thorin tugged on it again and Bofur grabbed him again.

“Here,” he said, taking the earring out and giving it to Thorin. “I’d rather you take that than my hat anyway.” He put Thorin back in his pocket and returned to the veranda where the rest of the company lounged.

“Hate to be the bearer of bad news but something happened to Thorin and Bilbo,” he said, setting the three-inch tall Hobbit and Dwarf on the ground.

There was a cacophony of reactions.

Laughter, horror, confusion…

But everyone was certain that if anyone was behind Thorin’s and Bilbo’s transformation, it must have been Gandalf. It seemed like something he’d do, after all, and Kili was sent off to find him and hopefully make him put things right.

But by the time the wizard returned, Thorin had confiscated his own pile of trinkets from Ori’s quill, one of Dwalin’s knuckle dusters, Dori’s knitting needles, one of Nori’s knives, and so on. Many were trying to get him to return it while Bombur took to giving Bilbo as much food as he demanded.

“Turn them back _now_ ,” Dwalin snapped, trying to reach for his stolen weapon only to nearly have his hand stabbed again by Dori’s needles, which Thorin held like a spear. “Before more madness descends on us!”

“I’m afraid I can’t,” Gandalf said. “This isn’t my spell. This is elven magic so I will speak with Lord Elrond. Likely one of his sons cast it. However, are you _sure_ you want to turn them back to normal?”

Bilbo’s fine,” Dori said. “But Thorin’s been stealing from us point blank since Bofur brought him here! If he were normal, he wouldn’t do that.”

“Actually,” Dwalin said, “Thorin’s a bit of a kleptomaniac. He’s learned to control his urges and hasn’t stolen anything in decades.”

“So this spell makes Bilbo and Thorin on their inner urges?” Ori asked.

“Indeed,” Gandalf said. “For Bilbo, that is to eat. A natural need for a Hobbit. They do eat quite a bit. Though I don’t know why Thorin, who conquered his kleptomania years ago, would now give into it again. I’ll be back eventually. In the meantime, keep them occupied.”

Gandalf turned around and strode toward Elrond’s office. If he didn’t know what was going on, Elrond likely did. He found Elrond outside his office with Lindir carrying a stack of paper in his hands.

“Bilbo and Thorin have been shrunk. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about it would you?” he asked, startling Lindir into dropping the files. Elrond arched a brow at him while Lindir tried to rescue the parchment.

“This is the first I’ve heard of it. My sons might know…or perhaps Galadriel.”

“Galadriel?” Gandalf asked. “She’s here already?”

“She is,” Elrond sighed. “Though I do not know what my esteemed mother-in-law has been up to. I have Glorfindel looking for her with Haldir. Last I saw of _them_ , Glorfindel was giving Haldir crap about losing his mistress.”

He crossed his arms.

“But if we find her, we can ask if she cast any spells lately. This…shrinking spell…she’s done it before.”

He didn’t look pleased or amused by the idea of it. Gandalf smiled, guessing he might’ve been a victim of it when he first began courting Celebrian.

“Well, then,” Gandalf said. “Let’s find her and ask. I’m sure Galadriel will gladly reverse her mischief.”

“Here’s to hoping. Lindir, leave the papers on my desk.”

“Yes sir,” Lindir said, entering the room.

#

Thorin tugged on the large burlap sack filled with his haul, trying to keep Bilbo from eating through the fabric or the rope.

He had to push him away a couple times, earning an indignant cry.

“Food!” Bilbo said.

“Mine!” Thorin said, standing between Bilbo and the sack.

“FOOD!!”

“MINE!!!”

Bilbo puffed his already puffy cheeks and walked off.

“Mine?” Thorin asked, confused. “Mine!”

He tugged on the sack, shouting at Bilbo to wait for him—not that he could really do anything more than shout _mine_. He knew there was a word for what he wanted and “mine” wasn’t it.

Eventually he gave up on the bag and ran after Bilbo. He grabbed Bilbo.

“Mine.”

Bilbo sniffed his sleeve. “Food?”

Thorin hugged him tighter. “Mine.”

Bilbo cried out, waving his hands about.

“Waaaah!!”

He broke away from Thorin’s grip and ran off again. Thorin’s lower lip wobbled and he chased after Bilbo again. Down the hall, down some stairs, and into a room that smelt of fresh baked bread.

They stared at the Elves bustling about, in front of stoves and ovens…

Bilbo grinned. “Food!”

He grabbed onto a bag and climbed with Thorin close behind. The bag was filled with cherries and Bilbo’s mouth watered. Thorin dove into the bag.

“Mine,” he said, holding his hands out in order to protect what he deemed rightfully his.

Bilbo frowned. “Food.”

“Mine.”

“ _Food_.”

“ _Miiiine._ ”

Bilbo jumped in and grabbed a cherry, taking a big bite. Thorin gasped and glared at Bilbo as though he had committed a capital offense.

Thorin growled and jumped at him. Bilbo cried out and dodged Thorin’s rabid attack. Thorin landed on top of a not so fresh cherry and it popped.

Thorin stuck his tongue out while Bilbo started laughing, clapping his hands and clutching his belly. Thorin scowled at him, nose wrinkled at the smell of sour cherry. He even went as far as to plug his nose.

“Aaaaaaaaaagh!!!” A woman shrieked.

Bilbo and Thorin looked at her.

“Food?”

“RUN!!!”

Thorin seized Bilbo’s wrist and pulled him away from the bag just as a broom descended on it, knocking the bag down. Bilbo and Thorin raced for the door, dodging dangerous brooms and anything meant to bash them. Once out of the kitchen and far away from the over excited cooks, Bilbo sniffed.

“Food….”

Thorin patted his head and led him down the hall. Maybe they could find food elsewhere since they weren’t welcome in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! School and work are starting to crash down on me: exams and holiday sales...save me!!!

Elrond’s voice echoed after her and she tried to quicken her pace, but a quick spell cast by Gandalf made her nearly slip on a now wet floor.

Galadriel shot Gandalf a glare, but he seemed annoyingly amused (as always) as he and her _beloved_ son-in-law approached.

Galadriel folded her hands in front of her and smiled serenely at them, all traces of her glare gone.

“How can I help you?” she asked.

“Two of my guests have been shrunk. A Dwarf and a Hobbit,” Elrond said, crossing his arms. “You wouldn’t happen to know about that, would you?”

She hummed, tapping her chin.

“Yes. I did cast it,” she said. “The Dwarf fancied the Hobbit, but he was acting quite odd about his feelings. He was glaring daggers at the Hobbit as though the Dwarf would prefer that the Hobbit would melt into a puddle. His _thoughts_ told a different story, though. I figured he needed a little help. As for the Hobbit, it seemed to me he was being starved. This way he can make sure to be fed properly.”

“The amount of meals he was used to getting was going to be sacrificed anyway,” Gandalf said. “On the road, there is hardly any time for _one_ stop to eat! Let alone _seven_. And as for Thorin—the Dwarf—while I agree that him fancying Bilbo is much better than despising him and that he certainly is likely to go about it the wrong way, he has since done _nothing_ but rob his companions of their belongings since being shrunk.”

Galadriel covered her mouth, trying to keep the laugh from escaping.

“That can be problematic, I suppose…but not to worry, it should only last a few more hours.”

“By a few you mean…”

“Around sunset.”

Elrond groaned and hid his face behind his hand.

“Wonderful.”

#

They pushed the heavy doors open, groaning as they did and once inside, they gawked at all the things to climb and take and eat.

Bilbo led him to one of the tables and they scaled the leg in hopes of reaching the top. Bilbo almost fell, but latched onto Thorin’s coat and they made it to the top.

On the desk was an open book, an inkwell, and a quill.

Thorin picked up the quill and watched the feather flutter. He looked at Bilbo, who had decided to eat the book. Thorin approved and went to gather more feather quills to add to his haul.

“Food?” Bilbo asked, looking at him.

Thorin turned his back to Bilbo clutching the quills tighter. “Mine.”

Bilbo stuck his tongue out at him and went back to eating the paper just as a shadow cast over them and a large hand picked Bilbo up.

“Whaaa!!!”

“MINE!!!” Thorin shouted, taking one the quills and aimed to stab the Elf with the point.

The Elf dodged Thorin’s attack and seized him. Thorin bit the Elf, but the Elf had gloves on, so he couldn’t really hurt him. Thorin growled and tried to wriggle free so he could save Bilbo.

“Food?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin gaped at him.

_Traitor!_

“Come on, you two. I’m certain a wizard is looking for you trouble makers.”

“Food?”

“Yes, yes, there _might_ be food.”

Thorin grumbled to himself as Bilbo nibbled on the Elf’s sleeve. Several minutes later, they were handed over to Gandalf, who sighed.

“You two blasted fools…”

“Food,” Bilbo demanded.

Gandalf sighed and took them back to the Company.

After another lecture about keeping a better eye on them, Bilbo walked over to Bombur and demanded food, which Bombur was happy enough to share while Thorin approached Dwalin—who got his knuckle dusters back—and latched onto his newer feature:

A grey knit scarf.

“Mine.”

Dwalin snarled. “Oh, no you don’t, you little bugger.”

Thorin tugged on the yarn. “ _Mine_!”

Dwalin seized Thorin and put him high out of reach where he _shouldn’t_ be able to cause trouble. Except Thorin jumped down and landed on Dwalin’s head.

“Mine!”

“Argh! You little—”

Thorin bit his ear and tried to wrench the ear cuff off him. Dwalin seized Thorin and tossed him. Thorin screamed and landed against Ori’s chest.

“Dwalin, be careful!” Ori snapped. “He’s still Thorin.”

“When Thorin was _nine_!” Dwalin snapped.

Ori didn’t look impressed. “Would you really treat a nine year old Dwarfling like this?”

“No, of course not. But it’s _Thorin_.”

Thorin looked at Ori and climbed up his tunic while Dwalin and Ori argued. Once on his shoulder, Thorin embraced Ori. “Mine.”

Dwalin turned red. “Thorin, think _very_ carefully about what you’re saying.”

Thorin nuzzled Ori’s neck. “Mine.”

“Dwalin, calm down,” Ori said, hands raised.

“You know, we could just put Thorin in a jar for a bit,” Nori suggested.

Thorin stuck his tongue out at Nori.

“Well, I don’t fancy having Dwalin accidently stomp on you, your _majestic tininess_.”

“Get me a bloody jar,” Dwalin growled.

Nori winked. “On it, Cap.”

“Nori you will do _no_ such thing!” Ori snapped.

Nori ignored him, walking off in search of a jar. Thorin nodded and Bilbo watched, munching on crackers.

“Bombur,” Bofur said. “Stop feeding him. He’s going to bloat.”

“That’d be cruel!”

“ _Bombur_ …”

“Mine,” Thorin said, kissing Ori’s cheek.

“THAT’S IT!!!” Dwalin roared, lunging at Thorin (well, Ori…) and Ori jumped out of the way.

“Dwalin, calm down, it’s just a friendly kiss!”

“He’s doing it on purpose! I know him well enough to assure you that! Give him here!”

Ori squeaked and ran, holding onto Thorin for dear life while Dwalin chased them, demanding that Ori surrender Thorin before he got hurt in the crossfire.

When Nori returned, he pulled Ori out of Dwalin’s way and stole Thorin from Ori, locking him in a jar with a straw inserted in the lid so he could breathe.

Bilbo gasped and everyone looked at him. His cheeks wobbled and tears threatened to come forth.

Nori set the jar down.

“It’s okay Bilbo. Thorin’s just in time out.”

Thorin walked to one side of the jar and ran trying to break it. It didn’t even totter. Thorin fell on his butt and clutched his head. Bilbo sniffed and his lips wobbled with his chin.

“Please Bilbo, don’t cry,” Bofur said.

“Whaaaaa~ Whaaaa~” Bilbo wailed as he ran over to the jar and pressed his face to it.

“Oh dear,” Dori sighed, hiding his face in his hand.

Dwalin groaned. “I don’t care. The Halfling’s tears won’t move me.”

Bilbo’s wailing got louder and he beat his fists against the glass. Thorin covered his ears and glared at Bilbo, who had started trying to scale the jar fruitlessly.

“Just let him out,” Ori said.

“That might be for the best, you know.”

“It would _not_ be for the best and we all know that! Thorin will just start stealing again! Why not just keep them both in there?” Dwalin suggested.

Ori smacked the back of his head and tilted the jar before opening it. Thorin crawled out and Bilbo grabbed him. Thorin looked more irate than relieved to be free.

“Ugh…fine. Bilbo’s in charge of Thorin,” Dwalin muttered.

“Then who’s in charge of Bilbo?” Bofur asked.

“I don’t _care_ ,” Dwalin said, steering Ori away from the group. “Just not _us_.”

“And what exactly do you plan to do with our brother?” Dori and Nori asked.

Dwalin rolled his eyes and Ori made a hasty declaration about being Dwalin’s One or something _equally_ unnerving for Dori. He had fainted and no one had the heart to revive him at the moment.

 The rest of the company looked around and their eyes land on Fili and Kili.

“Thorin is their uncle,” Bofur said.

“And they do like Bilbo,” Gloin added.

“And they also need something to sober them up a bit,” Nori agreed, smirking.

Bofur picked them up and handed them to the boys. “Good luck, lads.”

“What?” Kili said, holding Bilbo.

“No! _No_!” Fili said.

But the others were already running as fast as they could.

Fili and Kili looked at each other.

Then they looked at their shrunken uncle and Hobbit.

“Fili, I’m scared.”

“I know, Kili.”


	3. Chapter 3

For the first few minutes, all was well. Fili had tried to keep Bilbo from chewing on his hair with little success and eventually gave up while Kili antagonized his miniature uncle by dangling things Thorin had claimed as his _just_ out of reach, watching Thorin hop and jump and getting redder and redder in the face. Fili sighed pulling his braid out of Bilbo’s reach again.

“Will you stop that? They’ll turn big again eventually and I won’t save you from him when that happens.”

Kili rolled his eyes. “We don’t even know what will happen. They might not remember anything.”

“For your sake, I hope they don’t. Uncle would be _pissed_.”

“Since when is he not?”

“Mine!” Thorin said, jumping up and latching onto the ribbon Kili was dangling above him. “Mine!” He ripped it out of Kili’s hand and ran off with it. Bilbo abandoned Fili’s shoulder (and apparently very tasty hair) and ran after Thorin.

Fili and Kili exchanged looks.

“We should go after them,” Fili said.

“Really?” Kili asked. “I was thinking of telling the others we lost them.” Fili sighed.

“Kili…”

#

Bilbo caught up to Thorin and gasped, eyes going wide at the garden before him. He tugged and tugged on Thorin’s arm, pointing at the garden.

“Food!” he said.

Thorin stared at them, and then pushed Bilbo toward the garden. “Yours,” he stated.

Bilbo clapped his hands and ran into the garden, climbing into a raspberry bush. Thorin followed him, frowning at the sights around him. He didn’t understand why Bilbo liked these _useless_ things. They died all too quickly and they were fragile.

But if he liked them…

Thorin approached a daisy field and picked one. He took it to Bilbo and handed it to him. “Yours.”

Bilbo stared at the daisy. He took it and sniffed before taking a bite. Thorin felt horrified at first. How dare Bilbo eat his gift! But then he realized Bilbo liked to eat anyway. Maybe eating the flowers wouldn’t be that bad…

From the daisies to the tulips to rose petals (roses were too prickly for Thorin to touch), Thorin gave Bilbo all the flowers he could get and watched him eat until a loud shriek made them start. An Elf stared down at them, shaking furiously.

Thorin latched onto Bilbo, who kept munching on a tulip stem. “Mine,” he declared The Elf growled and raised her spade. Thorin gasped and pulled Bilbo out of the garden before their heads could be bashed in by a garden tool.

They ran as far as they could. Once safely out of the gardener’s path—and therefore, also her wrath—Bilbo sniffed and clutched is belly. “Food…”

Thorin patted his head, trying to comfort him.

“There you two are!” Gandalf said. “Where else had you gotten to this day?”

They just stared at him and Gandalf sighed, helping them up onto his shoulder. He gave Bilbo a bread chunk to munch on to keep him from chewing on his robes as they returned to the company.

“Mine,” Thorin said, hugging Bilbo again and glaring at Gandalf. Gandalf wasn’t impressed.

“Thorin, I’m not going to take your One from you. And you’d do well to remember that you cannot own a person.” That did seem to work and Thorin seemed properly chastised. Bilbo patted his shoulder and offered him some of the bread.

“Here we are,” Gandalf said, approaching the group. “How hard is it to keep an eye on a shrunken Dwarf and Hobbit?!” he demanded to know. Bilbo and Thorin squeaked as the others stared at Gandalf wide eyed. “They could’ve been stepped on at any moment! Where were you all?”

The group looked at Fili and Kili, who looked far too innocent.

“We didn’t realize they were gone,” Kili tried. Fili nodded in agreement.

Gandalf sighed. “Fili, Kili, Thorin is still your uncle and is a bit dependent at the moment.” Thorin glared at Gandalf for that statement. Dependent indeed…the nerve! Gandalf took them off his shoulder and handed them to Balin. “Do keep _two eyes_ on them, will you?”

With that, he left. Bilbo and Thorin looked at Balin, who didn’t seem all that keen or impressed with them. “Well, since you two keep wandering off…Dwalin, do you still have that jar?”

“What?!” Dori and Ori shouted.

“I got it,” Dwalin said, holding it open.

Balin dropped Bilbo and Thorin inside. Once the lid was on with the straw allowing air to seep through, Bilbo started to cry. There was no food inside after all! Thorin ran around in circles, kicking at the glass. Outside it, Ori and Dori continued snapping at Balin and Dwalin.

“Fine!” Dori snapped, throwing his arms up. “Keep them in there! Never mind it’s inhumane! It’s like leashing a child.”

“Well, if the child keeps wandering off…”

“ _No_!”

“Well, I think I could use a bit of ale,” Balin said. “And they’re not going anywhere this time around.”

“I’m not in the mood for a drink,” Dori muttered. Balin shrugged and walked off with Dwalin. Dori approached the jar and opened it. Bilbo and Thorin ran out and latched onto him. “He is _your_ adviser, Thorin,” Dori snapped. Thorin shook his head and clung to Dori’s sleeve.

“Mine,” Thorin announced. Dori sighed and mumbled about dinner, which perked Bilbo up. He set them down on the ground and went to work making stew. For once, Bilbo and Thorin dutifully stayed put. Just as the food was done, the sun fell below the mountain past in the west and instead of a tiny Dwarf and Hobbit, Dori found himself with a normal sized Dwarf and Hobbit.

“Oh, good,” Dori said. “You’re back to normal.”

Bilbo looked a little queasy and Thorin frozen. After a moment, Thorin jumped to his feet.

“KILI!!!”

“Maybe you should go after Dwalin first,” Bilbo whimpered, rolling onto his side. “Why in Yavanna’s green earth did you let me eat that much?”

“You kept _begging_ for food.”

“That doesn’t mean you should just keep _giving me food_ you stupid Dwarf!”

Thorin roared and stormed off. Dori looked at Bilbo.

“Would you like Oin to take a look at you?”

“Yes please.”

#

The next day was spent apologizing to the Elves—a process which Thorin endured painfully. Once all was relatively forgiven, he found Bilbo still in bed, nursing the worst stomach ache anyone could have.

“How are you feeling?”

Bilbo groaned and looked up. “A bit better,” he admitted, “though I doubt I’ll be able to eat properly till tomorrow. Yourself?”

“Nursing whatever pride I still have left,” Thorin admitted. “I wish you were well enough to have taken care of the Elves yourself.”

“You mean apologize to them,” Bilbo said, easing up and crossing his arms. “I will be doing that on my own. I did eat things that should not be eaten. Ever. Not that you helped. Giving me _flowers_ to eat of all things. You’re lucky none of it was poisonous.”

Thorin chuckled nervously. “Dare I ask what would have happened if there were?”

“I think you’re better off not knowing. So,” Bilbo smirked at him. Thorin found he didn’t quite like it. There was too much mischief in his eyes. “You’re a reformed thief?”

“I was _never_ a thief. I have a certain…urge, which I long learned to overcome. Whatever spell we were under degraded our control, it seems. But everything is returned and Kili is all that’s left. I’ve yet to properly punish my blasted nephew for taunting me.”

“Well he is your nephew,” Bilbo said, shrugging. “He probably thought it was funny.”

“He _definitely_ thought so. That doesn’t mean it was.”

If possible, Bilbo’s smirk widened. “Had you apologized to Dwalin yet? For claiming Ori as yours?”

“Yes, I did that. It is best not to come between a Dwarf and his One. Dwalin is not a Dwarf any ought to cross if they value their lives.”

Bilbo hummed. “There is one other apology you need to make.”

Thorin furrowed his brow. “To who? All whom I’ve wronged in the last day have been seen to.”

“Well, I’m not something you can just _claim_ , Thorin.”

Thorin blushed. “Oh.”

“That’s it?”

“Well…you know…do you understand what I meant by Dwalin’s and Ori’s relationship? The bond between a Dwarf and his One?”

Bilbo waved his hand in a so-so manner. “I get that Dwalin and Ori are a couple. And that we could say the same for Balin and Dori?”

“Well, yes. A Dwarf’s One is his other half.”

“Like a soul mate.”

“Sort of.”

“Well it’s somewhat romantic, I suppose,” Bilbo said. “But I fail to see what that has to do with me.” Thorin chuckled weakly and sat on the end of Bilbo’s bed. This could take a while…

#

“I’ll admit it wasn’t my best idea,” Galadriel said, swirling her wine glass. “But it worked for the best.” Elrond rolled his eyes and Gandalf watched Bilbo and Thorin talk. Thorin pressed his forehead to Bilbo’s and their lips met.

“Well, perhaps it would be for the best if they got together.”

“I’m not sure…”

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Elrond,” Galadriel said. “They’re remarkably adorable. Much like how you were with my darling Celebrian.”

Elrond glared at her and the shutters to the windows in Bilbo’s room were shut and the light within died. “That spell you cast, dear law-mother, you’ve not cast it in ages.”

“Indeed. I figured I’d gotten a little bit rusty…no matter. They’re together and the future is bright.”

Elrond didn’t agree.

But then again, the future never changed unless someone did something…

Alarmingly unexpected and if he were to look now, he could see a future for Thorin Oakenshield and his kin.

And it was a good future.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw BOFA today. 
> 
> Have a dose of fluff


End file.
